lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2
Showcase renewed Lost Girl for a second season on November 12, 2010, announcing "record-breaking ratings" and the "number one scripted series for Adults 25-54 across all specialty channels" in Canada. On May 18, 2011, Syfy (U.S.) announced that it had acquired both seasons (26 episodes) of Lost Girl from Prodigy Pictures Inc. Season 2 premiered on September 4, 2011 – after Showcase ordered an additional nine episodes to make the season a total of 22 episodes. In the United Kingdom (UK and Ireland), it premiered on Syfy on January 12, 2012. In Australia, it premiered on SF on February 23, 2012. In the United States, Season 2 premiered on April 16, 2012 (one week after the last episode of Season 1). Story arc After Bo's volatile reunion with her Succubus birth mother, Aife, in Season 1, the Fae universe is befell with chaos and danger in Season 2, and our heroine must quickly learn how to handle herself so that she may protect those who have protected her. Bo must also question her own morals and beliefs as she learns to play the games of the Fae. Throughout Season 2, she grows stronger, learns more about herself, and carries on with intimate relationships, but the mysteries keep stacking up. Main Cast * Anna Silk as Bo * Kris Holden-Ried as Dyson * Ksenia Solo as Kenzi * Zoie Palmer as Dr. Lauren Lewis * Rick Howland as Trick * K.C. Collins as Hale Supporting Cast * Emmanuelle Vaugier as The Morrígan (Evony Fleurette Marquise) * Paul Amos as Vex * Aaron Ashmore as Nate * Anthony Lemke as Ryan Lambert * Athena Karkanis as Nadia * Hayley Nault as Nain Rouge * Kate Trotter as The Norn * Lina Roessler as Ciara * Raoul Trujillo as The Garuda * Vincent Walsh as Lachlan Guest Actors * Abena Malika as Gloris * Aj Jaywar as Reynard * Alisen Down as Isabeau * Allana Harkin as Coach * Billy MacLellan as Duncan * Catherine Fitch as Aunt Ludmila * Chad Connell as Christoph * Cristina Rosato as Sheri * Conrad Bergschneider as The Baku * Conrad Coates as The Black Thorn * Courtney-Jane White as Tori * Dan Lett as Cumberbatch * Denis Akiyama as The Preta * Dennis O’Connor as Elder Buzz Porter * Dewshane Williams as Jason Gaines * Elias Toufexis as Michael Connel * Erica Luttrell as Val Santiago * Genelle Williams as Hessa * Graham Abbey as Cayden * Hardee T. Lineham as Heinze * Ingrid Kavelaars as The Glaive * Jason Blicker as Frank the Doorman * Jayne Eastwood as Velma * Joanne Boland as Mel Williams * Joe Pingue as Ferraro * Jon Cor as Paulo * Kate Lynch as Baba Yaga * Katie Boland as Bianca * Kristina Pesic as The Mare * Kyra Harper as Wai Lin * Lauren Holly as Sadie * Lyndie Greenwood as Lana * Maria del Mar as Donna * Martin Julien as Alastor Cornish * Marty Adams as The Eye * Michael Cram as Woods * Nahanni Johnstone as Dominatrix * Natalie Brown as Sabine Purcell, The Stag * Nicholas Bode as Tyler * Pamela Matthews as Maganda * Paul James Kelly as Stefan * Paulino Nunes as Zael * Philip Akin as Tshombe * Pragna Desai as Peggy * Richard Clarkin as Brother Douglas * Salvatore Antonio as The Lich * Steven Yaffee as Earl * Tim Campbell as Mike * Von Flores as Donovan Season 2 Episodes #Something Wicked This Fae Comes #I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won) #Scream a Little Dream #Mirror, Mirror #BrotherFae of the Wolves #It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away #Fae Gone Wild #Death Didn't Become Him #Original Skin #Raging Fae #Can't See the Fae-Rest #Masks #Barometz. Trick. Pressure #Midnight Lamp #Table for Fae #School's Out #The Girl Who Fae’d With Fire #Fae-nted Love #Truth and Consequences #Lachlan’s Gambit #Into the Dark #Flesh and Blood References [ REASON: STORY ARC NEEDS TO BE FLESHED OUT ] Category:Content Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:Actors Category:Main Cast Category:Supporting Cast Category:Guest Actors